This I promise you -vf
by Arck
Summary: Quelque chose est arrivé a Miku. Lorsque celle-ci va voir Luka pour de l'aide, comment cette dernière réagira-t-elle? Comment passerons-t 'elles au travers de cette mésaventure? Luka POV


Salut! alors voici ma première histoire (enfin techniquement la deuxième mais en fait c'est la même mais traduite en anglais)

Je vous préviens, il ya aura probablement du Luka x Miku alors vous n'aimez pas cela, ou que ça vous dérange, passez votre je chemin. ^^

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Vocaloid.

**Prologue**

-''..." J'étais figée, en état de choc, ne savant que dire, ne savant que faire. La nouvelle que Miku, ma meilleure amie, venait de m'annoncer m'était tombée dessus par surprise, même si cela faisait un moment que j'avais des soupçons qu'un scénario de ce genre c'était produit.

Quelque chose dans ma poitrine la comprimait, m'empêchant de parler, me donnant du mal a respirer. Je camouflais mon expression bouleversée sous les mèches rose de mon toupet. La pensée égoïste 'j'aurais préfère ne pas savoir' traversa mon esprit, même si j'avais moi même demander et insister pour obtenir une réponse. Je voulais faire comme si de rien n'était et que rien ne c'était passer; mais ce n'était pas la chose a faire car quelque s'était passer et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le nier.

Miku ne me regardait pas. Elle était accroupis sur le sol en train de pleurer. Le secret_son secret qu'elle avait tenter de cacher derrière des dizaine de murs mental était finalement sortis. Elle me l'avait confié, surement dans l'espoir que je puisse l'aider.

Cette situation catastrophique avait commencé, il devait y avoir deux mois: Je venais de revenir de vacances que j'avais passer au Canada chez mes parents et a mon retour, j'avais retrouver ma meilleure amie complètement brisée. Malgré tout les effort que Miku faisait pour le cacher, moi, je la connaissais mieux que ça. Je voyais bien que ses sourires étaient, soudainement, devenus forcés. Après tout, je suis sa meilleure amie, comment aurais-je pus ignorer tout les faits qui changeaient la fille au cheveux cyan?

Nous faisons partit des Vocaloid; un groupe de chanteur connu internationalement. Peu être que, auparavant je blâmais les symptôme de mon amie sur notre travail épuisant? C'est possible. Après tout, elle qui est de quatre ans ma cadette, doit partager sa vie entre sa carrière et ses études.

Mais cela expliquait-il vraiment ses yeux rougis par les larmes et cerner de fatigue ainsi que son soudain manque d'enthousiasme?

Non. bien sur que non.

Je ne fais que me trouver des excuses. La vérité aussi crue qu'elle soit est que Miku avait besoin de mon aide depuis plusieurs semaines et que moi, j'abandonnais aussitôt qu'elle me disait que 'tout allais bien' même si je savais parfaitement que c'était un mensonge. Je n'avais pas été l'amie que j'aurais dû être et ça, rien ne peux m'en excuser.

Je voulais l'aider, vraiment. Mais j'étais juste trop faible pour insister lorsqu'elle me hurlait de ne pas m'en mêler. Ou peu être que j'avais juste été idiote et que je me disais que, si elle ne voulait pas on aide, pourquoi insister?

Toutes mes pensées étaient mélanger dans ma tête.

Mais aujourd'hui, quand Miku est venue me voir et qu'elle évitait même mon regard, je savais que je devais la confronter pour de bon.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Et maintenant? Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, que fais-je faire?

Je m'accroupis auprès de Miku et mis ma main sur son épaule mais elle se déroba de mon étreinte. J'aurais du m'en douter; elle ne veut probablement pas être touchée et surtout pas par moi. J'ai du perdre sa confiance, non?

Ou pas.

Après tout, c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir; qu'elle a demander de l'aider. Elle me fait encore assez confiance pour ça.

C'est cette pensée qui m'a finalement décidé a faire mon choix, je savais ce que je devais_je savais ce que je _voulais _faire.

Je pris la forme brisée de mon amie dans mes bras même si je savais qu'elle n'apprécierai pas mais apparemment, tout ses pleurs l'avaient trop épuisés pour qu'elle se débatte.

- " Miku,'' Lorsque je me mis a parler, elle cessa de pleurer et bloqua sa respiration. Elle devait avoir peur de ma réponse. Croyait-elle que je la repousserais, que je la trouverais dégoutante? Cette pensée fit raffermir mon étreinte sur son corps et je continua

-''Je sais que ça sera difficile. Je ne sais quoi faire pour t'aider mais je jure que je ferais tout mon possible. Je n'ai pas mérite la confiance que tu me donne, et j'en suis désolé. J'aimerais retourner en arrière pour me convaincre d'agir avant lorsque j'étais trop bête pour le faire ou pour empêcher tout cela d'arriver mais je sais que c'est impossible.''

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé il y a quelques heures résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans ma tete;_''Luka... Je.. Je... Je me suis fait v... et je... je suis enceinte, Luka..''._

Je serra les dents avant de poursuivre:

- '' Tu ne sera plus seule dans cette situation, d'accord? Je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout et nous passerons a travers _ensemble_.'' Je la sentit hocher vaguement la tête dans mon cou en reniflant.

_Je te ferais redevenir la jeune fille souriante et joviale que tu as toujours été. Maintenant tu est peu être brisée, mais je vais te reconstruire. _

_Ceci, je te le promet._


End file.
